Lunar Love
by Carolyn12
Summary: Draco comes home early to surprise his girlfriend of six months Astoria Greengrass, but it turns out he is the one in for surprise. He finds her with would you believe it Neville Longbottom!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Well this is a fanfiction that I wrote because my little sister asked me too. She is a big fan of Draco/Luna**

**But for some reason she's not so big fan of Neville, weird i know.**

**So thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing all Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Stormy blue eyes stared into his tumbler if fire whiskey.

He couldn't believe it his girlfriend cheated on him with Neville Longbottom! of all people! He thought he was a bloody saint and gay! For that matter! The little black box he had planed to give her for there date they were supposed to have that night felt like it was on fire in his pocket.

He chuckled bitterly as he threw back the rest of his liquor. He slammed his glass down the warm liquid making his eyes a little glossy and the hurt of his heart dull some. He stood up swaying slightly he put his hand in his pocket to get the few gallons he owed.

He pulled his hand out and the ring box clattered to the floor. He bent down and grabbed it. He glared at the mocking little thing then placed the gallons on the table as well as the accursed box.

He turned and stormed out of the small pub and into the brisk November night air.

Draco walked; well more like stumbled down the street bumping into people uncaring of their cries of protest. He stopped and at the entrance of the park he had taken Astoria on there second date.

He stumbled through; as wonderful memories came back to him of the time they had shared together. The pain in his chest came back ten fold and tears stung ar his eyes begging for escape to release the pain he felt.

_Why? Why did she do it? Was I not good enough? I thought she loved me!"_

He thought of all the sweet words they had shared together that apparently meant nothing to her.

Draco flopped into the nearest bench and looked up into the clear night sky. The moon bright and the stars twinkling. He closed his eyes and tried to calm the chaos that was now his emotions.

He heard someone walk up to him and stop. A growl worked its self free from is throat and he opened his mouth to verbally rip apart the person that dared to disturb him. But a soft and dreamy voice spoke first.

"I was wondering why the Nargels were fleeing this area. They don't particularly like sadness you know."

Draco's eyes snapped open and he turned to look into the serene face of Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 1 honestly I was going to make it into a one- shot, but I was like hey why not it multiple chapters so here we are!**

**Please Review and I hope ya'll have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok all Here is another chapter! I hope you like it**

**No I'm not J.K. Rowling so guess what! It means I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Draco stared at Luna in shock what was she doing here?

Luna sat down next to him and looked up into the sky the moon making her look as if she were glowing she silver blue eyes twinkling as much as the stars were.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked not looked at him.

Draco frowned and sneered at her

"I don't know what you're talking about Lovegood. There's nothing wrong, nothing to talk about."

Luna smiled slightly "I never said anything was wrong… you know talking does help."

Draco looked away from her and back up into the sky. Debating the harm in telling her, final he sighed in defeat.

"I caught my girlfriend in our bed with another man. I need to make a note to burn that bed latter." Draco said with disgust in his voice

"You could always throw the bed to some Heliopath; there flame is so hot that it burns everything until there is nothing left." Luna offered.

Draco gave her an odd look and shook his head.

"If you don't mind me asking who was it that she was with?" Luna asked

Draco mad a funny face.

"Nevelle Longbottom."

Luna's eyes widen in shock "Really!? Who would've thought? The Nargels must have scrambled his brain."

Draco chuckled "I know I have to do a double take when I saw who it was too."

They lapsed back into a silence but this one more relaxed.

"It's her loss you know." Luna spoke suddenly

"Huh?" was Draco's intelligent answer

"It's her loss. I think you would be a wonderful lover. You try to hide it but once you fall in love with someone you love this with your whole heart, mind, and soul. I think that's a wonderful love." She said still looked up at the stars

Draco looked at her shocked. Luna looked down from the stars and locked eyes with him, a kind smile on her face.

Luna walked a little down the path to the exit, Draco's eyes following the beautifully strange girl's every move. She turned to look at him again.

"I hope you'll find someone worthy of your love Draco, someone who will love just as unconditionally as you them. And don't fear to let your heart love again it takes time to fine true love." And with those parting words the white blonde witch Apparited away.

Draco sat there thinking about the little witches words. Finally when he went to get up his had brushed ageist something velvet looking down he saw the black ring box. Picking it up he held it up and opened it and sitting there innocent on red velvet cushions was a simple white gold band with a small diamond glittering like the silver eyed witch had earlier. He closed the box and put it in his pocket as she stood and walked away. Luna was right he'd try again, but first he would let his heart heal a little more. At least he knew who he was going to court later. A smile graced his lips as he thought of ways to woo the his strange little witch that made his heat hurt less.

* * *

**And there you have it! i'm thinking this might be the end. Might. I think I may do some where Draco is trying to win Luna affections, but she is clueless to the advances. So he asks people for help even Ron. Yeah that's how serious he is...Well you know he's not actually Sirius, but hey he's related to him!**

**Yes I know that was a bad joke.**

**So please Review also if someone wants the little ideal mentioned above then PM me because I'm lazy and the likely hood of me actually doing it is low. pulse I would like to read it it you do. **


	3. Author Notice

**Hello all! I've decided to end this story here, BUT fear not there is going to be a...SEQUEL!**

**Yep you heard right people a sequel.**

**Now the name of this new story will be called Chasing the Moon.**

**Yeah that's all.**


End file.
